villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance - Blood Rose
Following the events of Endgame the Resistance have become a semi-tolerated group within Red's Kingdom and although still outlaws even after Monsters they have been involved in a number of adventures both within their native kingdom as well as other realms, this is the first official Resistance story and is set in Red's Kingdom shortly after Endgame. It involves the Resistance going after the legendary Blood Rose, facing enemies old and new in the process - following this will be two other Resistance stories before the Resistance split off to become involved in stories such as Desert Rose and Brothers In Arms. RESISTANCE - BLOOD ROSE Fairy Tale Adaptation:- Bluebeard Setting:- Wonderland Cast:- *Rose *Humpty-Dumpty *Jester *March Hare *Bluebeard *Dormouse Prologue It began late at night outside a large and formidable castle laying atop a small hill, large thorn-bushes growing all around the dark building - a young woman dressed in rags burst out of the castle and ran down the broken path with terror in her eyes. Suddenly a massive figure charges out after the woman, causing her to panic as she slips on the path, having no time to right herself before a large shadow covers her and a massive hand grabs her by the scruff of the neck and lifts her up dangerously, causing her to struggle in vain. "..you should not run.. do I not treat you well? ..are you not happy?" a gruff voice asks as the massive figure pulls out a small rose and holds it in one of his hands. "..please.. let me go.. I won't tell anyone.. I promise.." the woman said, tears in her eyes, yet it was for nothing as the massive figure lifted the rose next to the woman until she let out a cry of pain as one of the plant's thorns pricked her side, causing her to bleed. "..now.. are you still going to run away?" the massive figure asks again, the rose glowing dark red as the woman's wound also glows for a brief moment as her eyes grow wide, her expression changing from fear to a trance-like state. "..of course not, master.. I am happy here.." the woman says, her voice devoid of emotion and her eyes dead. "..good.. now.. let's put you back in the chamber with the others.." the massive figure states, standing up and moving back into the castle, taking the woman with him.. Chapter 1 The scene shifted to a forest clearing and a group of unusual figures sitting in a circle around a campfire, on the campfire is a pot that bubbles ominously. "This is hardly a feast fit for a King, if we are honest it is a wretched thing.." the Jester noted. "This brew better be better than the last meal we had" the Hare complained. "Me liked last meal, tasted good!" a giant egg-like creature argued. "You would, you barely have a brain as it is" the Hare replied. "That was unkind, Humpty is of great mind" the Jester said, giving the Hare a disapproving look. "Grr.. fine.. I'm sorry.." the Hare frowned. "Me no care, me just want food - smells good!" the giant egg-like creature said excitedly. "At least someone appreciates my cooking" the girl in red said as she began to pour the contents of the pot into bowls. "It smells like wet socks" the Hare complained. "How would you know that, rat?" the Jester noted. "If you don't like it you can pick some mushrooms in the forest" Rose said to the Hare. "Maybe I will!" the Hare said, getting up and bouncing away. "Ungrateful little scamp, do not stray to far from camp!" the Jester shouted after the Hare. "Let him go, you know what he's like.." Rose said, handing a bowl over to the Jester while Humpty took the pot and the remaining contents. Category:Upcoming Stories